Un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle vie
by Vikturi21
Summary: Un décès, l'éveil d'un veela, une compagne peu compréhensive, mélangez le tout et vous aurez notre histoire. Attention, HPDM en couple secondaire.
1. prologue

Un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle vie

 **Auteurs :** AikoNekoFic et Dramionedu21

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages, lieux etc... ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont sortis tout droit de l'imagination fabuleuse de J. K. Rowling.

 **Note des auteurs :** Dramionedu21 : Bonjour, voici mon premier essai d'écriture d'une fanfiction, soyez indulgents. Cette histoire naît d'un partenariat entre Aiko Neko et moi. Commencée à une heure du matin après une prise de contact très sympathique (Aiko est géniale, on a la chance d'avoir à peu près les mêmes goûts en matière de fictions, et à peu de choses près les mêmes ressentis sur la partie « 19 ans après ») Et donc, voilà le prologue de l'histoire qui en ressort. Bonne lecture à vous !

 _Italique dans le texte :_ Rêves de Lucius

PROLOGUE

Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil confortable posé devant la cheminée du plus petit salon du manoir. Il avait le regard plongé dans les flammes, les elfes de maisons avait allumé la cheminée sous sa demande malgré le fait que l'été soit presque là. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Drago était enfin endormi. Il lui avait fallu toute sa patience pour le rassurer, il n'y était pas habitué. C'était habituellement le rôle de Narcissa de le calmer.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Narcissa... Sa femme... Sa meilleure amie... Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas l'épouser au départ. Il est un Veela que Diable, un Veela n'accepte pas d'épouser n'importe qui ! Il doit trouver son compagnon ou sa compagne, pas faire un mariage arrangé ! Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir sa petite armée de sangs-purs. Peu importe les sentiments de ses fidèles. Lucius en a voulu longtemps à son géniteur. Oui, géniteur pas père. Un père n'élève pas son fils à coups de Doloris, ni ne le vend comme esclave à un homme qui n'en porte que le nom. Lucius avait compris dès la première rencontre que cet homme était fou et cruel, mais n'avait pas eu le choix de prendre la marque l'année de ses 16 ans, lorsque son père l'avait amené face à lui. « Fait honneur au nom des Malefoy, ma-t-il dit, rend moi fier. » Ha ! La bonne blague... Où était l'honneur des Malefoy quand, à peine passé la porte, le grand Abraxas c'est agenouillé devant cet homme et à embrassé l'ourlet de sa robe ? Où était l'honneur quand il s'est effondré, hurlant sous un puissant Doloris, car son « Maître » avait décidé qu'il aurait dû arriver plus tôt. Foutaises. Voilà pourquoi lorsque Severus avait trahis et était devenu espion, il lui donnait les informations que lui avait afin d'aider l'ordre à le combattre devenant lui-même un membre caché de la résistance. Bref, ce fut pour satisfaire son maître qu'il épousa Narcissa. Enfin, pas qu'il ait réellement eu le choix. C'était l'épouser ou mourir.

Narcissa était une femme d'apparence fragile, mais forte. Seulement un mois après notre union, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Drago est né 9 mois plus tard. Ce fut une grossesse difficile. N'étant pas ma compagne, ma magie se révoltait contre ce bébé qui ne devait pas exister. Seule ma compagne était digne de porter mes enfants. Mais à force de soutient de la part de Narcissa face à la douleur provoquée par ma magie, et mon propre soutien envers elle lorsque ma magie lui a presque fait perdre Drago, nous sommes devenus amis, puis meilleurs amis puis confidents. Mais à présent, elle était partie. Morte il y a une semaine, assassinée par ce fou qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Et Drago, son petit Dragon, devait supporter la pression de savoir que son compagnon avait de grandes chances de le rejeter, et faire le deuil de sa mère.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Lucius ne vit pas le temps passé et sombra dans le sommeil.

 ** _Devant lui se tenait une forme floue. A en juger par les contours, l'homme aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, mais sans réussir à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son rire, plus il essayait de s'approcher d'elle plus elle s'éloignait. Et il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Quelle étrange sensation, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser face à cette découverte._**

 ** _D'un coup, il senti une caresse sur sa joue et se senti comme s'il flottait en dehors de son propre corps. En effet, cette caresse était comme le touché d'une plume douce, chaude et réconfortante à ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour apprécier encore plus cette caresse. C'était comme s'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie._**

 ** _Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux et entendit la voix douce et claire de cette femme_** ** _à_** ** _l'image floue qui lui murmurait doucement._**

 ** _« Je suis-là, j'ai toujours était là mon amour, je t'attends. »_**

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut assis dans son fauteuil, les flammes de la cheminée depuis longtemps éteintes. Il se senti désemparé lors de la semaine suivant la mort de sa femme et meilleure amie, il avait commencé à rêver de cette femme floue qui lui répétait qu'elle l'attendait. Au fond de lui Lucius savait qu'elle était sa compagne. N'ayant pas épousé sa compagne, Lucius avait longtemps souffert à cause de sa partie vélane qui refusait Narcissa. Mais grâce à son soutien, et surtout leur contrat de mariage, il avait réussi à surmonter les douleurs et les colères vélanes. Aujourd'hui que son épouse était morte, il n'y avait plus de contrat donc son veela se réveillait et lui ordonnait de trouver sa véritable compagne.

 **Plus le temps passait, plus Lucius se sentait** **fatigué. De plus, le lendemain il commençait sa première journée en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal suite à la demande de Minerva McGonagall qu'il avait acceptée** **immédiatement. Au bout de quelque minutes il se leva, rejoignit sa chambre, s'effondra sur son lit et essaya de se rendormir non sans se sentir perdu.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle vie

 **Auteurs :** AikoNekoFic et Dramionedu21

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages, lieux etc... ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont sortis tout droit de l'imagination fabuleuse de J. K. Rowling.

 **Note des auteurs :** Dramionedu21 : Bonjour, tout d'abord, merci à **_lesaccrosdelamerceri_** pour sa gentille review, ainsi qu'à notre Bêta **_Sevrogue._** Lien vers le profil d'AikoNekoFic : fanfiction u / 6951572. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

Voilà six mois que la guerre avait cessée, la bataille finale avais fait beaucoup de dommages, que ce soit sur le château de Poudlard ou sur les personnes, notamment les pertes des proches. L'élu avait gagné contre Voldemort mais non sans avoir perdu des proches comme Sirius Black son parrain, Remus Lupin et sa femme Nymphadora qui laissaient derrière eux Teddy leur fils, mais aussi Fred Weasley le jumeau de Georges. Tant de pertes pour une bataille ridicule aux yeux d'Harry Potter.

Pendant les six mois suivant la bataille, beaucoup de choses se passèrent, comme les enterrements des êtres aimés ainsi que les reconstructions d'établissements divers, incluant Poudlard. Harry et Hermione avaient passé ces six mois chez les Weasley pour l'unique raison qu'Harry étant majeur, il ne voulait plus vivre chez les Dursley et avait accepté la proposition de Molly Weasley de vivre avec eux le temps qu'il trouve autre chose. Quant à Hermione, comme celle-ci avait lancé un sort d'oubliette à ses parents, elle se retrouvait seule, et comme pour Harry, Molly lui avait proposé de vivre avec eux.

Dans le même temps, il y eu aussi les procès des partisans de Voldemort. Beaucoup furent condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur, mais d'autre furent juste condamnés à être enfermé a Azkaban pour de longues peines. Ce qui surprit beaucoup de monde fut le procès des Malefoy ou l'on découvrit leurs rôles d'espions pour l'ordre du Phénix. Dire que cet événement n'avait suscité de vives réactions d'étonnement comme de haine serait mentir. Notamment du côté d'Hermione qui vouait une haine sans pareille envers la personne de Malefoy senior due a sa séance de torture où celui-ci n'était pas intervenu pour la sortir de là.

Le 4 Novembre, Poudlard pu rouvrir ses portes, les travaux de rénovations étant terminés.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Tous les élèves revenants à Poudlard se trouvaient actuellement à leurs tables respectives. Au milieu de cette masse d'élèves se trouvaient trois jeunes adultes. L'un était seul, et quand on le regardait de près, on pouvait voir sur son visage d'immenses cernes dues à son manque de sommeil. La guerre avait laissé des blessures à tout le monde, physiques comme psychiques. Ce fut également le cas de Drago Malefoy qui avait perdu sa mère. Tuée par l'ancien maître de son père.

Le jeune homme ne souffrait pas que du décès de sa mère. En effet, il était un veela, et à cause de mauvais choix, il avait peur de n'avoir aucune chance d'approcher et d'apprivoiser son compagnon, celui-ci n'étant autre que sa Némésis, et ce depuis leur rencontre en première année. Certes, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne découvre que c'était ''lui'' son compagnon l'an passé. Malheureusement, Voldemort lui avait donné pour mission d'assassiner Dumbledore sous peine de perdre lui-même la vie. Cette année là fut la plus dure de sa vie. Il savait qu'il était en train de ruiner la chance qu'il avait que son âme-sœur l'accepte. Heureusement, son parrain lui avait sauvé la mise. Mais rien n'était gagné, le jeune homme savait que son compagnon était persuadé qu'il était aussi mauvais que son ancien maître.

Les deux autres jeunes adultes se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Ils avaient décidé de revenir afin d'effectuer leur dernière année. L'un était l'Élu, celui qui avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. A ses côtés se trouvait celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, sa sœur de cœur, la grande Hermione Granger, reine des Gryffondor, celle qui avait aidé Harry Potter dans sa tâche et qui n'avait reculé devant rien. Tout deux avaient étés accueillis comme des héros, bien qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être traités ainsi, mais comme de simples adultes revenant finir leur scolarité. S'ils n'étaient que deux cette année, il ne fallait pas oublier Ron Weasley, leur meilleur ami qui avait décidé de rejoindre son frère George dans sa boutique du Chemin de Traverse. En effet, depuis que George avait perdu son frère jumeau durant la bataille finale, Ron, qui n'avait aucune envie de revenir à Poudlard, travaillait à ''Weasley farce pour sorciers facétieux''.

Alors que le repas allait commencer, McGonagall se leva et demanda le silence. Après la guerre, Severus Rogue avait démissionné de son poste de directeur afin de se consacrer à son poste de professeur de potion. A la suite de quoi, le conseil d'administration confia le poste de directrice au professeur McGonagall.

« Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves, collègues et professeurs. Tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots... Nombreux sont les morts qui mériteraient la vie. Ne soyons pas trop promptes à dispenser des jugements, même les grands sages ne peuvent connaître la fin. »

A cet instant, beaucoup retenaient leurs larmes tandis que d'autres les laissait couler face à ce discours criant de vérité. McGonagall resta silencieuse quelques instants, comme si elle cherchait ses mots ou se retenait elle-même de pleurer.

« Beaucoup ont donné leurs vies pour que nous retrouvions la paix, et nous nous devons de les remercier, car c'est grâce à eux, qu'en ce mois de Novembre, vous pouvez revenir sereinement à Poudlard. C'est grâce à eux que cette école est encore ouverte et que vous pouvez tous continuer vos études. Mais passons, puisque ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Tous les élèves et professeur applaudirent les belles paroles de McGonagall. Ils se turent rapidement lorsque celle-ci réclama à nouveau le silence.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur dans nos rangs. En effet, le poste de défense contre les forces du mal étant de nouveau vacant, je vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur Malefoy à ce poste. Je sais que durant beaucoup d'années, nous avons pensé que monsieur Malefoy était du côté du mal. Moi-même, je le reconnais, je l'ai pensé très longtemps. Mais nous avions tort, Monsieur Malefoy était avec nous depuis le début c'est pour cela que je vous demande de revoir vos accusations et de l'accueillir comme il se doit. »

Dès la fin de sa phrase, le silence régna dans la grande salle. Sur beaucoup de visages se trouvait de la stupéfaction et de la colère. Comment McGonagall pouvait-elle leur demander de réviser leur jugement sur un homme que beaucoup avaient haïs depuis tant de temps ? Parmi les élèves, un seul fut heureux de voir ce nouveau professeur arriver. Ce nouveau professeur était tout simplement son père. Il savait que beaucoup ne seraient pas heureux. Notamment deux personnes, mais il espérait que ces deux personnes changent d'idée sur lui. Ainsi que sur son père.

Du côté des deux Gryffondor, Harry, qui était en train de boire, faillit recracher son jus de citrouille à l'entente de cette annonce. Son regard se braqua immédiatement sur sa meilleure amie. Car il savait que celle-ci vouait une haine sans pareille envers Lucius Malefoy à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le manoir Malefoy. Harry se reteint de soupirer. Lui qui voulait une année scolaire calme sut à ce moment-même qu'il ne l'aurait pas, et qu'il allait devoir faire en sorte que Lucius et Drago Malefoy restent éloignés d'Hermione sous peine qu'elle ne leur saute dessus dans l'espoir de les tuer.

Hermione, de son côté, s'était figée quand McGonagall avait prononcé le nom Malefoy. Elle serrait les poings et ses yeux noisettes avaient virés au noir et étaient braqués dans la direction de Lucius lorsqu'il c'était levé pour saluer toute la salle. Comment cet être abject pouvait-il venir tout souriant à Poudlard après ce qu'il avait fait ! La jeune femme ressentit une immense colère. A cet instant, si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait lancé tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait afin de le voir se vider de son sang devant elle. Tout à coup, elle senti un regard sur elle et tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la personne. Elle finit par tomber sur un regard bleu-gris et elle se crispa encore plus. Hermione ne remarqua rien de menaçant ou méchant dans ce regard. Elle s'interrogea sur le pourquoi de ce regard mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle fini par détourner le regard pour revenir à son assiette tout en maudissant le professeur McGonagall pour avoir accepté ce Mangemort dans le château. Puis se fut elle-même qu'elle insulta mentalement. Mais pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Si elle avait su, jamais elle n'aurait remis les pieds à l'école.

Drago, qui avait regardé en direction des deux Gryffondor, avait vu Hermione le fixer d'un regard noir, mais surtout l'indifférence d'Harry à son égard. Quelque chose en lui lui fit mal. Certes, il avait l'habitude, mais il avait espéré que maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, leur guerre aurait cessée. Ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut de voir qu'Harry ne lui prêtait aucune attention alors que Drago le regardait beaucoup depuis leur entrée dans la grande salle. Malgré tout, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à être accueilli avec un grand sourire, et un câlin en prime, de toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il avait espéré que beaucoup de choses changeraient entre eux cette année.

Quand McGonagall repris place sur son siège, tout le monde commença son repas. Tandis que les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle parlaient bruyamment et que les Serpentard étaient heureux d'accueillir l'une des personnes les plus influentes du monde magique, les Gryffondor se trouvaient dans une toute autre ambiance. Personne n'osait parler afin de ne pas dire une bêtise qui pourrait énerver Hermione Granger. A cet instant précis, tous retenaient leur souffle face à sa colère naissante. Seuls les nouveaux élèves osaient parler, vu qu'eux ne connaissaient personne.

A la fin du repas, Hermione fuya la grande salle sans un regard en arrière, suivie par son frère de cœur. Si elle avait fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, la jeune femme aurait pu voir que Lucius Malefoy la suivait du regard. L'homme savait qu'il aurait des excuses à faire. Notamment envers Hermione Granger pour ce qu'elle avait vécu sous son toit. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire. S'il l'avait sauvée, il aurait été démasqué puis tué par Voldemort. Malgré tout, l'homme blond s'en voulait d'avoir laissé cette jeune femme être torturée sous ses yeux. Chaque nuit il entendait ses cris résonner dans ses cauchemars.

Quand Hermione fut dans son dortoir, sa colère ne descendit pas. Elle avait toujours une envie de meurtre envers la personne de Lucius Malefoy. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle alla directement prendre une douche froide. A peine fut-elle sous l'eau qu'elle frissonna, mais elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Son regard tomba sur la cicatrice qui ornait son bras gauche. Elle laissa ses larmes couler quand elle relut le mot ''Sang-de-bourbe'' gravé dans la peau. Face à ses souvenirs de guerre et de torture, la jeune brune laissa libre court à ses larmes. Chaque jour, elle revoyait les images de cette horrible soirée. Elle revoyait Drago et Lucius Malefoy la regarder sans intervenir. Ils l'avaient laissée là, aux mains de cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le pire pour elle avait été quand elle avait su que Lucius Malefoy faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix alors que ce jour là, il était sorti de la pièce sans même essayer de l'aider. Elle le haïssait. Jamais elle ne pourrait croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de bon en lui. A ses yeux, cet homme n'était qu'un être abject qui méritait Azkaban. Rien de plus.

Il était 23 heures quand Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait enfilé une nuisette noire qui faisait ressortir son teint mate. Elle se mit rapidement au lit mais ne put fermer les yeux. Énormément de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. La jeune femme se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir supporter de croiser chaque jour un homme qu'elle haïssait et son fils. Comment pourrait-elle se comporter correctement alors qu'elle avait envie de les tuer, l'un comme l'autre.

Hermione fini par s'endormir sans aucune réponse à ses questions.

OoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Il était six heure lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec un début de mal de tête. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à se poser des questions et avait fini par succomber au sommeil sans avoir de réponses. Néanmoins, elle n'était plus énervée, elle avait longuement réfléchi et avait pris la décision d'ignorer les deux Malefoy. Après tout, l'un était professeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'à part en cours, elle ne le verrait jamais. Quant à l'autre, il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il vienne la chercher sous peine de repartir avec un nez cassé.

Ce fut sur ces pensées que la jeune femme se prépara en vitesse. Elle avait changé son uniforme trop grand pour elle par un de ceux qui lui allait à la perfection, on pouvait à présent voir ses jolies formes de femme. En effet, Hermione, après la guerre, avait décidé de prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements qui lui rendaient hommage ainsi que de quoi prendre soin de ses cheveux. On pouvait en effet voir que la Gryffondor avait de jolies boucles qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle mettait du crayon noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noisette ainsi qu'une touche de gloss transparent au goût vanille.

Dès qu'elle fut prête, la jeune femme descendit en direction de la grande salle sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. De toute façon, seul Harry comptait à ses yeux, il était la seule personne dont elle avait besoin. Harry était son meilleur ami, mais également beaucoup plus. Il était tout simplement son frère à ses yeux. A peine avait-elle mis les pieds dans la grande salle qu'elle reçu beaucoup de regards mais aussi des sifflements appréciateurs. Ce qui ne lui plu que moyennement car elle leur lança un regard noir. Un sourire pris place sur ses jolies lèvres quand elle aperçu la personne qu'elle désirait voir. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers l'unique et seul frère qu'elle avait, et le pris dans ses bras sous le regard de tous.

« 'Ry ! Tu vas bien ? »

Harry, emprisonné dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la démonstration d'affection de celle-ci. Après la guerre, la relation entre eux était devenue encore plus fusionnelle ; il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ses deux là ne soient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ce qui leur valait parfois des crises de jalousie de la part de Ron. Leur ami roux ne comprenait pas que ni Harry, ni Hermione n'ayant de frères ou de sœurs, le seul lien qui leur convenait était le lien fraternel. En un regard, ils se comprenaient parfaitement, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Harry s'écarta des bras d'Hermione, s'assit et sans y faire attention, la pris sur ses genoux. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis quelques mois, ce qui les faisait souvent passer pour un couple aux yeux du monde. Mais ils étaient conscients que jamais cela n'arriverait, ne s'aimant pas de cette façon. Bien que l'un comme l'autre savaient que si l'un ou l'autre venait à mourir, le dernier vivant ne s'en remettrait jamais.

« Oui et toi 'Mione ? Tu as quelques cernes, tu sais… »

La jeune fille grimaça quand Harry lui fit part de ses cernes. Elle avait pensé que cela ne se verrait pas, mais avait oublié qu'Harry remarquait toujours tout, mais surtout quand elle mentait. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle prit un croissant face à elle et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, essayant de sourire.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis endormie tard. C'est pour ça. Tu sais par quoi on commence ? »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle remarqua une lueur dans le regard d'Harry qui lui dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas la suite. Elle se força à prendre sur elle, ignora cette sensation et croqua dans son croissant. De son côté, Harry se mordit la langue car il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que la réponse à sa question n'allait pas plaire à Hermione. Mais il n'avait le choix de lui répondre, tout comme ils étaient obligés de se rendre à se cours même s'il elle haïssait le professeur concerné.

« Désolé, on commence par Défense contre les forces du mal 'Mione… S'il te plait, ignore le et fait comme s'il n'existait pas. D'accord ? »

Hermione failli s'étouffer avec son croissant. Voilà d'où venait son pressentiment. Elle commençait le premier jour de cours avec la personne qu'elle rêvait de voir disparaître. _Super !_ Se dit-elle.

Elle ne pipa plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. Sa mauvaise humeur était revenue au galop. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de sécher un cours. Mais n'étant pas son genre, lorsqu'il fut l'heure, elle se releva des genoux de Harry et pris ses affaires tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grande salle afin de rejoindre la salle de cours, accompagnée de son frère. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne percuta pas qu'ils étaient suivis par deux regards bleus identiques. L'un parce qu'il se demandait comment enterrer la hache de guerre, l'autre car il se demandait toujours comment s'excuser auprès d'elle mais aussi d'Harry Potter. Ce fut seulement quand ils se trouvèrent devant la salle de cours que les quatre personnes se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient seules. Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué les deux autres, releva la tête pour tomber justement sur les deux Malefoy, qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir. Elle leur jeta un regard glacial et se tourna vers Harry tout en gardant le silence.

On pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Tandis qu'Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, un garçon blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Merlin seul savait à quel point il voulait lui parler, mais il avait également une peur bleue de se faire rejeter méchamment, ce pourquoi il ne leur en voudrait pas vu tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Par contre, l'autre blond, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence, ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas de meilleure occasion de s'excuser. Il se racla la gorge et fixa les deux jeunes adultes lui faisant face.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Monsieur Potter. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas facilité la tâche avec mon comportement auprès de vous. Mais comprenez que je n'avais pas le choix. Dû à mon rôle d'espion, j'aurai était tué si le seigneur des ténèbres avait découvert que je travaillais pour Dumbledore. »

Lucius se sentait gêné de s'excuser ainsi. Mais s'il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases, il devait montrer aux autres qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on pouvait le penser. D'un coup, il se tourna vers la personne à laquelle il devait le plus s'excuser. Chaque nuit, dans ses cauchemars, il entendait ses hurlements, il revoyait la scène. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de ne pas avoir fait cesser la douleur qu'Hermione avait ressentie.

« Miss Granger…Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire vous fera me pardonner de mon comportement auprès de vous. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que si j'avais pu vous aider ce soir-là, je l'aurais fait. Vos cris résonnent encore à mes oreilles chaque fois je ferme les yeux. Je vous revois à terre, hurlant de douleur. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû intervenir. Vous sortir de là. Mais je ne pouvais pas, Miss Granger. J'aurais mis ma couverture en danger. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Je devais juste jouer mon rôle. Mais je vous présente toute mes excuses. »

Hermione se figea à l'entente des excuses de Lucius. Comment osait-il s'excuser comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ne lui avait laissé aucunes séquelles ? D'un coup, elle reprit le dessus, et son regard se fit plus noir. Elle sentit la main d'Harry sur son bras, mais la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme fut plus forte. Et ce fut dans un ton dangereusement glacial qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

« Jouer votre rôle ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Oser venir face à moi, vous excuser comme si ce que j'avais vécu ce soir-là n'était qu'un mauvais moment ! Savez-vous ce que j'ai vécu ?! Savez-vous ce que ça fait de ce faire marquer par une folle psychopathe ?! Savez-vous ce que ça fait de voir que quand vous demandez de l'aide à un adulte, en l'occurrence vous, il se sauve de la pièce où sa chère belle-sœur torture quelqu'un car elle n'a un sang aussi pur qu'elle !? Alors je vais vous dire, monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes le pire de tous. Le pire homme sur cette terre. Je vous hais vous entendez ? Je vous hais ! Vous dites que vous ne vouliez pas vous compromettre ? Cela veut-il dire que j'aurais pu mourir, et que vous n'auriez pas bougé un seul petit doigt ?! Vous êtes un lâche qui avait juste peur pour ses fesses ! Gardez vos pitoyables excuses et ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi. Je vous hais plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut accepter un homme tel que vous dans une école ! »

Hermione entra dans la salle de cours, laissant derrière elle les trois adultes, stupéfiés par sa colère et sa haine. Bien sûr, Harry savait que ça risquait d'arriver, mais il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter à temps. Drago, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche limite ouverte. Le jeune blond connaissait bien le caractère de la jeune femme pour l'avoir subi, mais jamais il n'avait eu le droit à des mots aussi glaciaux. Il comprit à cet instant que son père allait devoir attendre avant que la reine des Gryffondor lui pardonne. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père et le vit plus pâle que d'habitude. On aurait dit qu'il venait de croiser un Détraqueur.

Lucius, lui, s'était figé au moment où Hermione lui avait craché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais ce ne fut pas sa colère qui le figea. Non. Ce fut bien la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir. Son instinct Veela venait de se réveiller. Ce qui ne lui laissa plus de doutes quant à l'identité de sa compagne.

Lucius entra dans la salle de cours comme un robot, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. En plus d'avoir découvert qui était sa compagne, il fallait qu'elle soit la seule femme qui le haïssait plus que tout au monde. A cet instant, Lucius ressentit une forte douleur au niveau du cœur. Tout son corps hurlait de désespoir car il savait qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance qu'elle l'accepte.

« Monsieur, vous allez bien ? »

Les élèves regardaient leur professeur, figé dans ses pensées. Drago, qui connaissait son père, pouvait voir qu'il avait l'air désespéré. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Il n'eut aucune réponse car à peine Harry avait-il posé sa question que Lucius se redressa, le regard fou, et dit juste quelques mots avant de s'enfuir de la salle.

« Je reviens. Je dois voir le professeur McGonagall ! »

Lucius couru dans les couloirs. Ce qui était une première. Jamais personne n'avait vu un Malefoy courir et perdre ainsi le contrôle de leurs sentiments. Quand Lucius arriva devant le bureau de la directrice, il jeta le mot de passe et entra sans même avoir frappé.

McGonagall sursauta à la vue de Lucius et le fixa. Elle put voir qu'il était paniqué. Immédiatement, la directrice lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à elle.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Lucius essaya de se calmer puis fixa son regard bleu dans celui de la directrice. Il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de la choquer, et même être une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait vivre, il aurait besoins de son aide.

« Minerva, je suis un veela. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que si je ne marque pas ma compagne, je vais mourir. »

McGonagall sursauta violemment à l'entente des mots de Lucius. Elle en savait assez sur les Veelas pour savoir si l'on se mettait entre un veela est sa compagne, on risquait gros. Mais aussi que rien ne pouvait se mettre entre ses deux âmes sœurs à part la compagne. Si elle repoussait son veela, il mourait de chagrin.

« Merlin Lucius ! Votre compagne n'était-elle pas votre regrettée épouse ? Si je ne me trompe pas, un veela n'a qu'une seule compagne non ? »

Lucius baissa quelque instant son regard et ce sentit gêné de livrer ainsi un secret de famille. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sans McGonagall, il n'arriverait pas à convaincre sa compagne.

« Non elle ne l'était pas. Vous savez que Voldemort a lui-même mit en place mon mariage avec Narcissa. Suite à cela, mon Veela s'est rebellé d'être marié de force a une femme qui ne m'était pas destinée. Ce fut grâce à notre contrat de mariage que les pouvoirs de mon veela furent calmés ainsi que le soutien de Narcissa. Mais depuis la mort de Cissa, j'ai commencé à rêver de ma compagne sans jamais voir son visage. Je n'ai compris qui elle est qu'il y à quelques minutes. »

Dire que McGonagall fut surprise et choquée serait mentir. A cet instant, elle était écœurée par Voldemort. N'importe qui dans le monde sorcier savait que personne ne devait se mettre entre deux âmes-sœurs. Elle voyait face à elle le résultat de cette folie : Lucius lui présentait un visage torturé. Pour la première fois, elle fut directement du côté de cet homme trop longtemps considéré comme un monstre.

« Bien Lucius. Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider. Pourriez-vous me dire qui est votre compagne ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix maternelle.

 _A Suivre_

 **Note de sevrogue :** et bien Lucius va au devant des problèmes ! les futures confrontations vont être explosives !


End file.
